


Vegetarian Hot Dog

by joan_waterhouse



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joan_waterhouse/pseuds/joan_waterhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley James knows how to adapt his seduction plans to unforeseen complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegetarian Hot Dog

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago [](http://cleo-jay.livejournal.com/profile)[**cleo_jay**](http://cleo-jay.livejournal.com/) , [](http://accioscar.livejournal.com/profile)[**accioscar**](http://accioscar.livejournal.com/) and I had a ~~fit of giggles~~ conversation about Bradley "having Colin's vegetarian hot dog". (Yes, we're that immature. Your point being?) Yesterday's free hot dog vgifts sparked my inspiration and I finally wrote this drabble. *g*
> 
> The lovely fire_juggler recorded a podfic version of this fic. You can download it [here](http://fire-juggler.livejournal.com/85120.html) (podfic #18).

  


### Vegetarian Hot Dog

  


"I hope you know that there's not a chance in hell I'll kiss you tonight if you eat this!" Colin eyed the hot dog in Bradley's hand suspiciously.  
   
Bradley didn't like this development. He'd planned to very suggestively devour his snack and counted on Colin being overtaken by lust and having his wicked way with him. Colin's view on hotdogs meant Bradley'd have to improvise. Thankfully impro was something he was really good at. It took him only a second to come up with a perfect plan B.  
   
He bit his lower lip and then said, "and what if I have your vegetarian hot dog instead?"

~ fin ~

  



End file.
